The Prewar nation
by Leoric12
Summary: Abandoned - wrote when i was 10 and uploaded with bad translations.


Disclaimer: i dont own Fallout and probably never will.  
  
Authors note: Second story. I wrote it cus i cod and whanted 2.   
  
You dont HAVE 2 like it, and if u realy hate it. well then, to bad 4 you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part1  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A soft wind blew trough the desolate coastline. Children where runing, laughing and   
  
screaming at the eadge of the water. It was a beutiful day by wasteland standards.   
  
New Oklahoma was a peacful town, one of the strongholds for the Brotherhood of   
  
stel, but it whod change all to soon.  
  
Elder Roberto Mathews was walking down the town's main streat, he always loved to do   
  
this and had made it a habit to do so after each meal. The only thing ruining this   
  
day was the reports they had goten from an outpost farther up the coast.   
  
strange ligths had bin spoted out at sea for quite some time now, people where geting woried   
  
beacuse of this. who knew what cod make those ligths? what was worse was the fact that   
  
the mutants had begun to leave town in a hurry. they said that there was somthing out   
  
there, watching, waiting... Roberto didnt understand why they belived this.  
  
Sudenly people began to shout and point towards the harbor, he felt somthing move in his guts.  
  
this cod only mean trouble... when he reached the harbor he saw to his surpries that there was   
  
a ship in harbor, big and black, sporting several gunturets and bearing a strange yet   
  
familiar crest upon its hull, it also seamed strangly... new, this was worying since as   
  
far as he knew the only ones whit the technology to make ships of that size was the brotherhood   
  
and the Enclave. the later being imposibel since the Enclave had bin destroyd only months ago.  
  
It also seamed like some people from the ship had gone ashore and was talking to some of the local  
  
ghouls. They where even oder then the ship, theyr armor pitch black whit the same creast as the ship.  
  
Strange energy weapons on theyr back's and at their waists. He sudenly rememberd where he had seen that   
  
crest before. The prewar nation in northern Eeurop known as the Scandinavian Empire. He tryd to remember what  
  
he knew about them, not that it was much since everyone tougth they died in the war like all other nations.  
  
Ah yes, now he rememberd. they where a union of 4 countries, Denmark, Sweden, Finland and Norway. they did   
  
not have very much of natural resources, but they had bin far above the rest of the world when it came  
  
to technology before the war. if they where stil around he did not know how far beyond them they whod be...  
  
He aproached them slowly, they where talking to the ghouls in a language he did not understand. They noticed him  
  
when he came close and became quiet. One of them, he saw some strange kind of markings on his armors chest under the   
  
crest (he guesst that they where markings of rank) aproached him.   
  
the ghoul thels me your the leader of this town, he also said you worked 4 some kind of group calld the  
  
brotherhood of stel, is this corect?  
  
why yes it is, my name is Roberto Mathews Elder of the bortherhood of stel.  
  
And am i corect in my presumptions that you are from the scandinavian empire?  
  
whe are from there yes. whe have some questions whe whod like you to answer. but for now whe whod like to have  
  
permision to dock and restock?   
  
yes, yes of course. you have my permision to do so and i whod be honored if you came with me to the town center.  
  
thank you Elder. alrigth men, u heard the man. i whant the ship to be ready before 9pm, after that u   
  
guys have shore-leave for 5hours each. folow the guard schedule about who goes when ya hear.   
  
well then elder, im ready to come with you  
  
this way then mr?  
  
captain Emil Sandström. dont try and say the last bit. u can call me Emil or captain, dont care wich.  
  
as you wish captain, this way please.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End Of Part 1  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors notes: i forgot to say this is my earlier story. if some things dont match then plz tell me.  
  
im translating this from swedish to english so theres bound to be some kind of faults in the story. 


End file.
